


Кофе с сахаром

by Nemhain



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После некоторых событий, Клинт понял, что так просто разбазаривать некоторые чувства - недопустимо, а потому намерен за них бороться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кофе с сахаром

Наташа подавила желание закрыть шторы на окнах: ощущение возможного наблюдения было неприятным вне зависимости от того, знаешь ли ты, кто за тобой наблюдает и откуда, или нет. Особенно, когда хочется побыть одной. Она думала, что в ЩИТе моральную целостность работников ценили, и один вечер «неприкосновенности» за пару месяцев – не так много. Честно говоря, это было так: Наташа знала, что Коулсон наберет её номер в такой момент, только если получит приглашение на открытие Судного Дня, да и Фьюри ещё не совсем мозги растерял в своем понимании срочной необходимости. А так как один апокалипсис ЩИТ только что предотвратил...  
Проблема в том, что не все и не всегда работали в ЩИТе.  
Она стянула с себя водолазку и джинсы, одела домашнюю растянутую рубашку до колена. Та была размера на три больше, и на сером фоне ткани несся куда-то в полете – возможно, за пончиками – Железный Человек. Наташа сделала себе большую чашку травяного чая и завалилась на диван, прихватив с полки книжку. На полке их всего было пять: Библия, оставленная прошлыми владельцами квартиры, второй том антологии русской классики 19 века, выдержки из мемуаров советских разведчиков, справочник по человеческой анатомии и роман Флеминга «Из России с любовью», подаренный ей как-то Бартоном и за делами – так и не отправленный в мусорку. На этот раз повезло разведчикам, пожалуй, единственной книге, которую Романова действительно читала. До конца осталось страниц тридцать – весь вечер не занять, но это и неважно.  
За окном темнело, а слова не складывались в предложения. Романова смотрела поверх страниц и пыталась понять, что же делать. Она одна знала, как близка была к провалу, когда говорила с Локи. Она не могла бы утверждать, что бог не выдал информацию сам, потому что так ему было нужно. Но вот напугал её он по-настоящему. И это серьезно беспокоило. Не меньше, чем наблюдатель, который, как надеялась Наташа, по ночному времени себе что-нибудь отморозит – не май месяц. Она злорадно ухмыльнулась.  
Но в конце концов набрала номер:  
\- Привет, Наташа.  
\- Скажи мне честно, что ты забыл на противоположной крыше?  
\- Коулсон сказал, что я – идиот.  
\- Коулсон совершенно прав. Убирайся оттуда, идиот. Дай мне провести вечер без твоего общества.  
\- Не уверен, что получится.  
\- А ты попробуй, и проверим.  
\- Окей, детка. Я ушел.  
Реагировать на последнюю фразу Наташа не стала, а просто повесила трубку. Не уверен он. Да откуда ему знать. Нет уж, дудки, она больше в эту игру не играет. Она уже свое слово сказала: когда нужен был – любила, а потом – разлюбила. Ну а то, что она и правда последние полчаса думает о том, как больно ей стало, когда Локи сказал, что Клинт рассказал ему всё…

Через пять минут в дверь постучали. Наташа всерьез подумала выстрелить через дверь. Проблема была лишь в том, что времени на беготню со сменой двери у неё не будет.  
\- Я же сказала, убирайся!  
\- Так я и убрался! Убираются же домой, не так ли?  
\- С каких это пор ты живешь здесь?!  
\- С прошлой недели, снял квартиру напротив.  
Наташа аж не нашлась что ответить на такую наглость.  
\- Наташа, у меня нет сахара! А я не могу пить кофе без сахара, ты же знаешь! – она знала. Черт возьми, почему она вообще знала, что Клинт хронически обожает кофе и столь же хронически не может пить его без сахара?! – Помоги другу в беде.  
\- А кто сказал, что он есть у меня? Постучись к соседке слева. У неё четвертый размер, тебе понравится.  
\- Наташ, я всё видел, ты себе в чай клала. Такой, рафинированный. Ты же знаешь, что я люблю рафинированный сахар? Помнишь, тогда, в Будапеште …  
\- Бартон, заткнись! – она вскочила и открыла дверь так, что та чуть с петель не слетела.  
На пороге стоял Клинт с чашкой кофе в руке, в оприличненном подобии треников, красной майке с двуглавым орлом и тапочках со знаком Бэтмена. Наташа осеклась: честно говоря, она думала, что он нагло врет о своем нынешнем месте жительства, но вряд ли он в таком виде сидел на соседней крыше. Хотя…  
\- Миленько, - прокомментировал Соколиный Глаз её рубашку.  
\- Коулсон подарил, - угрюмо ответила она. – Ты тоже удался.  
\- Мне нравятся мифологические животные, если ты не знала, - ухмыльнулся он.  
Повисла пауза. Бартон протянул руку, Наташа настороженно смотрела на это движение, будто он её сейчас убьёт одним прикосновением. А может… ей просто всегда нравились его руки. Клинт заправил прядь её волос ей за ухо.  
\- Так можно мне сахарку?  
Романова закатила глаза, отходя в сторону и пропуская этого нахала внутрь.  
\- Ты сам знаешь, где взять, - она прошла обратно, завалилась на диван и снова взяла в руки книгу.  
Клинт похлопал дверцей шкафчика, размешал сахар и сделал пару шагов к ней.  
\- Дверь – в другую сторону. Просто захлопни с обратной стороны, - сказала она, не отрываясь от страниц, хотя ничего не могла прочесть: она злилась.  
Соколиный Глаз прошел до двери, но вместо того, чтобы уйти, закрыл её на замок. Чудно!  
\- Тебе которая фраза непонятна, Бартон?  
\- Ну, Коулсон же сказал, что я – идиот.  
\- Как он, кстати?  
\- Ему лучше. Любуется свежеподписанными Кэпом карточками.  
\- Хорошо. Скорей бы он пришел в себя.  
\- Ты так за него переживаешь? Я буду ревновать.  
\- А смысл? – Наташа отложила книгу, наблюдая за тем, как Клинт пооглядывался в поисках местечка присесть, но кроме дивана в квартире было только два барных стула у кухонного островка. Он сел на край дивана, приподняв её ноги, а затем опустив их себе на колени.  
\- Осторожно, кофе у меня горячий.  
Снова повисла тишина. Наташа не могла понять почему, но стало куда уютнее. Теплее. Её это разозлило вконец. Она не хотела зависеть. Не могла себе позволить – зависеть от кого-либо! Она уже была там: там, где умирает часть души. Снова она не хотела. Романова уж открыла рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но Бартон перебил:  
\- У тебя красивые ноги.  
\- Я знаю, зоркий ты наш.  
\- Я так и не сказал, почему Коулсон назвал меня идиотом, да?  
\- По-моему, он тебя так всегда называет. От большой любви.  
\- Он мне рассказал…  
Наташа попыталась поджать ноги, но Клинт положил на них свою руку, удерживая. Либо по-детски бороться, либо оставить как есть. Романова решила сохранить лицо, хотя под ложечкой неприятно засосало.  
\- … как ты реагировала на то, что я оказался под заклинанием.  
\- Я не удивилась, если ты об этом. Зная тебя, Клинт, ты мог бы и переметнуться, если бы этот велеречивый правильно акценты расставил.  
\- Знаю. И ты бы сильно расстроилась.  
Романова сложила руки на груди и угрюмо воззрилась на мужчину. Тот изучал содержимое чашки.  
\- Наташа, зачем ты мне врешь? – Клинт хотел было посмотреть на неё, но не стал.  
Она жест оценила: она бы сейчас не вынесла этот молящий взгляд. Бартон умел прикинуться таким же милым, пушистым и несчастным, как толпа некормленых котят.  
\- А почему мысль о том, что я тебя не люблю, просто не укладывается в твоей голове? Самолюбие задевает?  
\- Я просто знаю, что ты врёшь, и всё.  
\- Хорошо, я вру, и что?  
\- В ЩИТе расстреливают за неуставные отношения между сотрудниками, в таком случае?  
\- Не знаю, прецедентов не наблюдала.  
\- А то может мне пора подать в отставку, а я и не знаю.  
\- Ты вообще о чем?  
\- Я о том, что это как-то глупо. Тебя могут убить, меня могут убить. В любой момент. А ты не признаешься, - он отставил чашку на пол и начал разминать ей стопу. Романова чуть не прикусила губу: вот последний раз это было давно, несколько лет назад, когда она говорила, что любит его. Как?! Как она смогла расслабиться настолько, чтобы позволить этому снова …  
\- О да, меня могут убить, а ты понесешься убивать моих убийц. Или тебя могут захватить и потребовать у меня информации…  
\- Или наоборот.  
\- Или наоборот.  
\- Коулсон не позволит, система не даст.  
\- И часто ты слушаешься начальства?  
\- Так же часто, как и ты.  
Они ухмыльнулись вместе.  
\- Поэтому я тебя и не люблю, Клинт.  
\- Ну, хорошо, Наташа, - его ладонь скользнула выше по её ноге, на бедро. Романова старалась не смотреть на руки лучника, изучая свой маникюр: ей казалось, что битва ещё не проиграна. – Тогда я тебя тоже не люблю. Ладно?  
Она подняла взгляд и встретилась со смеющимся взглядом Клинта. Кажется, она ошибалась. Кажется, ей уже ничто не поможет.


End file.
